Some Things Never Change
by PeanutCoolada
Summary: It vowed to protect Maria, so it vowed to protect Ken. Some adventures end, other adventures only have new chapters. Will this story have a happy end? Or will it end in sorrows?


A creature coated in white sleeps soundly. It was in a world it should've never been introduced to. A world where it had a family, a story that could've had a happy end...

It curled around a human child as if protecting him from the world itself. The child's name was Ken, he was a sweet boy and it's mother's grandson. It vowed to protect Maria, so it vowed to protect Ken.

Who knew it would have to protect him from itself...

* * *

Normally, when you're in middle school, you're focused on popularity, or having the best grades. You may even be focused on life after middle school, thinking of how you're going to be a famous movie star or singer...because that would definitely happen. Whatever you pictured your life being like in 8th grade, did not, by any chance, include fighting an evil space demon with questionable psychic powers because a bee from 10 years in the future told you to? Because I sure as hell didn't see that coming, not by a long shot.

I'll admit, an adventure was what I imagined doing at 13 years old, like those in video games. I wasn't expecting to end up traveling to Timbuktu with 3 strangers and only the clothes on our backs. During that whole "adventure" all I wanted to do was go home, and did, a couple time. But, I didn't cry I swear!

It's been four years since the fall of Giygas, and now peace reigns through out Eagleland. I came back a hero to those around me...but, I'm not the only one who took part in saving the world, people seem to forget that. We still talk actually! Poo is back in Dalaam, he's king now! He's always busy, y'know, running a whole country and what not. Paula is in high school like I am, she told me she wanted to be a child psychologist or something having to do with childcare, there's no surprise there. Jeff is back in Winters, though he does leave to see Dr. Andonuts from time to time.

And then...

There's me... I restarted school right when I came back from that whole shit show. And it uh, didn't end well... I ended up flunking 8th grade, even though my friends and teachers tried their best to help me. And I may have gotten a nightmare or two... and it may or may not have interfered with my sleep schedule and ultimately my grades... and I may have to see a therapist every week- yeah you get the picture. Paula told me she had her breakdowns too, but she also didn't go straight back to school so her transition was a little easier. She always reassures me that it's alright that I failed, that I could always do better. As sweet as Paula may be, I'm not sure if I would be able to do any better-

But things have gotten better! I don't get mauled by rabid dogs or robots every time I walk outside. In four years, Picky basically became my little brother, he hangs out here more than his own house. I don't mind it though, he much quieter and more mature than his sorry excuse of an older brother. I really, really, don't like talking about him...

**_P̶o̶r̶k̶y̶,̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶_**

I promptly wake up, hot tears streaming down my face. Oh god, not another one of these nights. I spare a glance to the clock at my bedside, 3:15 a.m., a soft sigh escapes my mouth. Yep, another one of those nights. Letting out a frustrated groan, I turn over to my side and pull out my phone, although I lose intrest in a good 30 minutes. Paranoia starts setting in, I curl up in a tighter fetal position, holding my phone like its my life line. My mind drifts to texting Paula, although I doubt she's even up-

A message from Paula pops up.

**_Pk Fire:_** _Hey, do you wanna go to the burger place tomorrow? Itd be on me lmao_

My eyes widen at the text, its just so random and with such great timing... I just had to grin.

_**Lake Nessie:** sure_

_**Pk Fire:** Wait a hot sec... What the hell are you doing up?_

Is that even a question anymore? She's known me long enough to know how I am...yet she always asks. It's sort of...endearing.

_**Lake Nessie:** good question, wbu?_

_**Pk Fire:** One of the babies woke me up, seriously, I can't wait till his parents pick him up_

_**Lake Nessie:** awww, but i thought you liked kids_

Small talk like this went on for almost an hour, bringing up my spirits just a little bit. Through texting, we talk about how our days have been going, how school is and whatnot. We've been in touch the most out of the four of us, though I know Paula makes it a point to call Jeff and Poo when she can. She's just sweet like that. Getting out of my bed, I shoot her a text that I'm going to study and do some homework while I'm up. And yes, I did tell her she should get some rest.

As per usual, I wasn't able to go back to sleep...studying until sunrise. It's 7 o'clock now, I believe that's enough studying. Tracy is still alseep at this time, and mom went out for Saturday school already. Taking my chance, I take a quick shower and get ready for the day. 7:36. Perfect, Tracy's usually up by 8. On that note, I prepare breakfast for the both of us, just finishing as Tracy starts walking down.

"Wow bro, you're up early. Can't say I've seen that in awhile."

I roll my eyes, "And that's how you greet me? How could you?" I say with as much hurt as possible.

Tracy walks over, taking her plate in one hand, and giving me a hug with her other arm. My body instantly tenses up, "Ah, Trace- y'know I was joking, right?"

She turns over to me, sitting on the living room couch, "I know big bro, you just look...exhausted, is all."

I sit at the couch in front of her and let out a dry laugh along with a shrug, "Happens to the best of us."

Her lips form into a line, "I'm just glad you're back, that you're still here..," she pauses before looking back to me, "You haven't been the same since all that Giygas stuff and Porky business... Not that I don't understand, it's just..."

I turn away, completely understand where she's coming from. I'm not the same middle schooler I was four years ago, a lot has changed...

"I'm sorry, Tracy." I've lost my appetite.

She looked back at me with sad eyes, as if the dam of tears would break. "You don't have to keep apologizing Ness..," Tracy suddenly said with a small smile, "It's not your fault, it was never your fault, ok?"

I nod in response, my eyes welling up with tears I wouldn't dare leak out. I pull her into a light embrace trying my best not to cry again. She pulls away, her smile looking more real this time and says, "No crying 'till the end right?"

"Right."

After that whole depression party Tracy and I had, we decided to see what was on T.V. I gave my plate to Tracy, although she did try to get me to eat. I know she's worried about me. Tracy, Mom, and Dad are all worried, though they try their best not to show it. My throat starts tightening up. Forcing down potential tears, I take a deep breath and lean back on the couch. It's 10:12 right now, I'm meeting up with Paula at noon. I take a look at Tracy, she's more interested in this movie than I am, and I picked it! Before the credits start rolling, we hear a soft knock at the door with my sister getting up to answer it. I follow suit, surprised when I see Picky.

Tracy takes the words right out of my mouth, "Hey Picky!" she greets with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well..," he starts quietly, "Mom went out again, and I um..."

"Didn't want to be home alone again?" I add with a reassuring smile. It wouldn't take a mind reader to know that...which I didn't read his mind by the way!

He let out a dry laugh and looked back at the both of us, "Th...that's not a problem, is it?"

"Of course it isn't!" My little sister says happily. She would never say it, but she loves when Picky comes over. He's one of our few neighbors that is actually in her age group, and isn't her boring old brother.

The shorter blond gives a weak laugh, "O-ok, thank you..." he responds quietly as always.

"Oh! Oh!" Tracy starts happily, "I could show you this really cool movie-"

"Trace, we just watched it-"

"And? I'm sure Picky hasn't seen it yet," her face shifts from a pout to a smirk, "You're gonna go hang out with your girlfriend anyway," Tracy continues, emphasizing the word _'girlfriend_', immediately laughs when my face heats up.

"That's not-"

"You and Paula are dating?" Picky says in disbelief, and for now I don't question why.

Without another word, I walk out the door and head to BurgerStop. I'll just be early.

* * *

**So uh, yeah! This is my first fanfic I'm actually posting, I hope y'all enjoyed!**

**This lil idea literally stemmed from, _"What if Tracy was a party member?"_ and _"What if after the adventure, Tracy wanted to be able to fight like her brother?"_ and more au questions that were really supposed to be a surprise so, t****hat's really it.**

**I'm not too sure if I'll continue this, but in case I do, stay tuned my friends!**


End file.
